


A dream is a wish your heart makes

by Article13



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Four techno au, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Most of these characters have like one line, No beta we die like phils going to, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), This is my own AU, i tagged them anyway, ill explain more in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Article13/pseuds/Article13
Summary: They have him cornered. Dream has no-one, having alienated all his allies. Backed up against the corner he has nothing, no backups and no way out. Or does he?(More details in notes)
Relationships: None
Kudos: 59





	A dream is a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! this is an au that was concocted in a discord server i'm in. Basically there's four technos, each from different stages in his life. Hypixel techno is techno from way back when all he made was bedwars, Monday is minecraft monday and mcc techno, Empire is Smp earth techno, while retirement is everything techno has done on the dream smp so far. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who helped create this (You know who you are) and i hope you enjoy.

Hypixel #1

The first joined dream because he wanted a challenge. Even after losing his streak in bedwars, there was still none that could actually face him, in combat or not. Days became monotonous as even the so called ‘challenges’ became mere child's play once he got the hang of the gimmicks. And so when Dream approached him, the news of the ultimate challenge, Five against an entire server, How could he say no?

No matter what the others said, no matter what Phil said, he definitely didn't agree because he was lonely. Why would he be? With his brothers, adopted and otherwise, how could he be lonely? No matter how nice it had been to sit down and chat with dream about meaningless topics, no matter how great it had felt to finally have somebody capable of watching his back in combat, no matter how he finally found someone able to keep up with his rambles. “No”, he thought, “I'm only here for the challenge” as he wrapped gauze around his hands. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday #2

The second joined dream because he wanted to help a friend. After winning the minecraft championships with dream, they had stayed in contact originally to help each other train for the tournament. Surprisingly enough, they both had enough in common that they became quick friends. Training together became a common enough event, that it would be hard not to be friendly. They were both happy with this arrangement as neither had to hold back, nor restrict their bloodlust to lower levels. After the practice spars, they would sit down to talk about everything and nothing. Even after all this time, they still remain in contact for simple conversations, or a quick spar or two. And so when Dream approached him, asking for his help against a server of once friends and betrayers, How could he say no?

Later, the second confided with his friend that he answered his call of help so readily because of past mistakes and guilt. Last time he left a call of help from a friend go unanswered, he didn't hear from them for weeks. Until finally he got the news that Jshlatt, another old tournament partner he stayed in contact with, had died. Alone, drunk, and surrounded by his enemies, and friends who had betrayed him. “Not again” he thought, sliding his sword into its sheath “I won't let it happen again”.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Empire #3 

The third joined Dream because of their coinciding beliefs. It was no secret that the third had grand ambitions, after all one of his most known feats was the conquering of the smpearth server alongside his closest allies Pete and Phil. That overwhelming desire to own all, to have all under his control, to hold power over others.. never really went away, even after he gave the planet back to the other players. Even if he only controlled the server for a few hours at most, the thrill of outsmarting a whole server, the knowledge that, at least on some level, he now owned everything, was still as compelling as the day it happened. So when Dream asked him if he would help him with his plan to take back control of an entire server, who was he to say no?

Of course, the third was no moron. He knew Dream was just as likely to stab him in the back as he were to dream, but that was fine. He knows that this is more of an alliance then anything else, no need to get friendly with future competition. And hey, he thought as he drew his pink mane back into a high ponytail, Phil recently joined the server. Maybe he could get the older man to join up with them. It would be nice to see Phil again. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Retirement #4

Retirement joined Dream for very different reasons to the rest. He no longer craved the prospect of fighting so many different fighters as the first did, having already done so when he released the withers upon the new government of L’manburg. He was no closer to dream then he was most of the others on the server, so there were no friendship ties that compelled him to help as the second. And he obviously did not share the same desires as the third, being a very very vocal anarchist. So why join Dream? After all he was currently in the middle of his retirement arc, so why leave the relative safety of his new home to help Dream fight a war he cared little about. But truth be told, the fourth was lonely. Having seen none of his brothers in an age, admittedly he missed his siblings more then he would let on. They may not see eye to eye on many things, but he still cared for them. So when Dream said the other three had already joined him, who was he to say no?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fight was theirs, thought quackity, as they stared down the lone green figure across from them. Dream had heralded himself as the true ruler of this server, and invited all who opposed him to face him in combat. A stupid move as he along with the rest of the server, including Dreams former allies, had joined together to face Dream as one larger army. Sure, their side may lack some of the overpowered items dream had, but they had the numbers advantage by a very significant margin, even a God apple can only block so much damage, and can only last for so long before it runs out. 

Strangely enough, despite the overwhelming odds stacked against him, Dream didn't seem worried in the slightest. On the contrary, he seemed almost relaxed as he stood across from the veritable army that was built for the sole purpose of beating the strongest on the server. It worried quackity, who had died several times to the green man’s hands, a worry that the other shared. George, who despite being the main reason behind this armies support, still cared for the masked man in some strange way. The former king stood at the front of the crowd and called out to his old friend, a strange sort of sadness in his voice. “Dream.” he called, the large crowd of very armed and very dangerous people going silent. “It doesn't have to be this way, stand down and we can show you some leniency”.

Looking around, many of the players including Quackity, made faces at this or shouted disagreements, but the other leader here, Tubbo , held up a hand to silence the crowd. “He's right, What kind of people would we be if we didn’t show mercy to our enemies?” he called. This did little to quell the dissent, But quackity knew that those loyal would listen, hatred of the man in front set aside for the boy they called leader. Dream merely chuckled at this, a far cry from his usual mocking crowning or tea kettle wheezing, this one darker and more menacing. It sent a chill down his spine. “Oh tubbo” he said tilting his head towards the side, the mask extenuating the sense of other worldliness Dream always seemed to have. “Why would I surrender when I'm going to win?” 

Tommy, who in defiance of Dreams last order had been brought back from his exile, took a step forward, which Dream responded by taking a step backwards. “Look at him! Big mans shaking in his boots! He's putting on a show to hide how screwed he is” The child called, taunting the server's admin with a self-confident grin on his face. Tommy faced the others, grin still on his face, excitement shining through his blue eyes. “What's he got that we don't have? Huh? Nothing, he's got nothing. No backup plans, no allies” he finished, turning back towards the Dream. “No way out” Fundy called, a small grin appearing on his face. “No chance of winning” Quackity finished, pulling out his sword, mocking grin sliding onto his face. The rest of the crowd shouted in agreement, rallying behind the core members of L’manburgs government. Several raised their weapons in the air, while others screamed insults towards the green man, who merely stood there watching the commotion.

“I don't have anything?” The opposing man's american accent cut through the noise, causing the noise to quiet to a whisper. “Hmm to quote a certain child we all know and love, I have something you’ll never ever have” Dream raised a communicator to his mouth and finished by speaking into it. “I have the blade” he crooned. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” Screamed Tommy in anger. “TECHNO JOINED YOU OF ALL PEOPLE??” . Dream merely laughed in response as many of the army members began to speak between each other. Sure the main reason the army even was made in the first place was to fight the piglin hybrid, but fighting just techno was very different from fighting both techno and dream. Quackity gulped, thinking back towards all the times techno had killed him, both on this server and back in the minecraft monday server. 

Suddenly the chat lit up with three new messages.

“Technoblade has joined the game”

“Technoblade has joined the game”

“Technoblade has joined the game”

“A chat glitch?” Tubbo whispered to fundy who stared at his communicator in confusion, the multiple messages stumping even the resident tech genius of L’manburg. “It shouldn't be able to glitch like that” The fox hybrid whispered back. When suddenly three figures formed behind Dream. With a fourth figure, who was clearly the servers resident anarchist, merely walking out from behind a nearby post

The three new figures looked eerily similar to the techno they all know and hate. Same pink hair, same piercing glare, same intimidating figure and same overwhelming presence. Although there were a few key differences. The first looked physically smaller and younger then the others, clearly a build that prioritised speed over strength. Oddly enough unlike the other members of his entourage he held no weapons, and the crown that sat on his head looked much smaller, appearing to look more like a Tiara then the more kingly crowns of the others. The first looked the most human of the technos with only tiny things that seem… off about him to separate him from the average human. His ears were slightly too pointed, teeth slightly too sharp, eyes just the tiniest bit too bright. All factors that contributed to his otherworldly feel.

The second was the one quackity was most familiar with. This one looked exactly the same as techno did during the disaster that was minecraft mondays. Hair the shortest of the group, only coming up to his neck, blood red eyes, large tusk like teeth that extended his bloodthirsty grin. Though the crown was tilted to the side and the famous red coat nowhere to be seen, Quackity still recognised him as the centre of many of his nightmares. He stood closer to Dream then the rest of the technos, almost shadowing the green man. This nightmare came to life, scanned the crowd with interest, smile widening as he noticed Quackity. The man in question squeaked and dove behind the nearest person, who just so happened to be Tommy. 

The third was the most forigin to him. The physically tallest, he towered over the rest of the group. He wore a pink boar mask that covered most of his face, the only visible part being the mouth which was pulled into a taut line. Most of his figure was covered by a large red cloak, the neckline covered in a great mass of fur, that just barely sat below the bottom of his ponytail. The only visible part were his boots, clearly a winter make, and the large netherite axe which was proudly displayed from a back strap. Tommy stiffened slightly upon recognising this one, how could he not? Having been killed several times by him back in the old smp earth server.

Finally the fourth was the techno they all knew. The piglike face, golden crown, enchanted crossbow held in his off hand. He looked different though, he was wearing different clothes. One suited for a colder climate, and blue in colour. He looked strangely normal standing next to all the others, with their striking features. 

“What the fuck?” Tommy questioned, a confused yet scared look on his face as he looked between the technos. Dream laughed at his face and laid a hand on the second. “These are my new friends. My allies. My backup plan” he took a step forward, summoning his netherite sword with a flick of his hand. “My way out” he finished darkly, the sun setting behind the group, cutting bright silhouettes around them, and shadowing their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how this Au functions. I couldn't really decide between them all being brother or clones? so i just went with brothers and left it at that.
> 
> Any questions about the au i will try to answer in the comments so feel free to go ham. Constructive critisism is always welcomed.
> 
> Now this is out of the way i can finally continue work on my other mcyt fic. yay
> 
> Hope you have a good day :)


End file.
